Dream On, Dreamer
by Through.The.Camera
Summary: Rose Weasley has the gift of telepathic dreaming, which is to be able to send and receive messages via other telepathic dreamers. When a mysterious boy enters her sleep, she begins a deep friendship with him, unknown to her that it's Scorpious Malfoy.
1. Another Day

**Dream on, dreamer.**

_**Disclaimer**_: Do you honestly believe that I am even going to TRY to claim characters I could only _dream _of owning? C'mon. Get out of town.

_Autumn. The Forbidden Forest was always a pretty sight to look at during this time of year. Orange. Gold. Red. The leaves that scattered the forest ground were damp with rain from the previous night, creating a sparkle in the morning sun. Silence. Broken by the sound of rushing footsteps. The trees in the forest were a blur as I ran. Not from danger, no. I looked back and I saw a beautiful boy running behind me, gaining speed with every laugh that escaped his soft lips. I stopped__running, as he whizzed by me, skidding to a stop further down. He grinned a gorgeous smile. As slow as ever, he walked towards me, the sound of his shoes making a soft crunch noise against the leaves. Crunch. His arms were around me. Crunch. He pulled me closer, crushing his body against mine. Crunch. We leaned closer to each other, our lips an inch away..._

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch... CRUNCH. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

My eyes flew open, focusing on the first thing that my brain took in; which happened to be my brother, sitting at the foot of my bed, munching on a huge bowl of cereal with my barn owl, November, perched on his shoulder. When the creature spotted me awake, she flew to my side, nipping my ear in affection before soaring out my open window.

Turning my attention back to my sibling, I glared at the sight of him. 

"Just what do you think you're doing here?_ Get out_!" I yelled, throwing a pillow at Hugo, which he swiftly and easily dodged. Stupid Quidditch reflexes.

Unfazed, he continued spooning large portions of cereal and shoving them in his mouth. Ignoring the poisonous glares that I emitted, he pulled out 2 letters from his pocket and threw them onto the bed.

''At's 'or 'oo," he managed to say with a full mouth.

Hugo remained on the bed, and knowing it was useless asking him to leave, I sighed and turned to my mail. The first one I recognised straight away from the emblem on the top right-hand corner.

Not totally exciting or urgent. Placing it aside, I picked up the second one, which felt bulky and uneven. Puzzled, I ripped it open to find a picture, a small velvet pouch with gold drawstrings and a letter.

_Dearest Rose,_

_ How are you my beautiful one? Enjoying your holidays (even though the teachers thought it would be funny to give us holiday homework)?_

_ Because of the success of my Dad's previous case, we scored ourselves a trip to Europe! It was SO cool. We got to see Italy and Paris! You should have seen Mum in the plane. Thought it was the slowest thing in the world. Lucky we gave her the lowdown on what to expect, so she wasn't a complete fish out of water._

_I have also enclosed your birthday present for last week. I passed by it during my stay at Paris, and it just screamed you. Hope you like it._

_Meet up at Diagon Alley in one week with April and Justin? That's where I am right now. We decided to take Dad on a little tour of Diagon Alley, and he loves it. I got myself an owl too, a lovely Snowy. He's gorgeous, and I still have to name him..._

_Reply back soon__._

_Love always_

_Annabeth._

I put aside the letter and looked at the picture. It had Annabeth and Mr and Mrs Jackson, waving furiously at the camera. I smiled.

Annabeth Jackson was a half-blood, her dad being Muggle born and one of the most well-know solicitors in Britain, with her mum being a witch and the Head of the Department of Misuse of Magic. It was good to know that her dad didn't freak and go running for the hills when he found out that her mum was a witch.

I picked up the small pouch and undid the drawstrings, tipping the whole thing upside down. And out came a silver necklace with a small silver rose dangling from the chain. In the middle sat a diamante which sparkled in the light. My eyes widened. It looked beautiful. It also looked expensive.

Hugo had finally finished eating and inched forward to see what I got. "Hey. Pretty. Annabeth gave you that, right?"

She also happened to be rich.

I put the necklace on and reached for the letter I had previously ignored; the letter from Hogwarts.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was where I studied magic. It was my second home, and I loved it there. I was in 5th year now, the year of the O.W.L's; my mum had yet to give me the test pep talk.

I noticed that the letter was a little thicker than usual.

After reading the usual information —that I had to catch the Hogwarts express from King's Cross station on September the 1st — and my list of books, I took out an extra letter that was included:

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

_ I am delighted to announce that you were chosen as one of two prefects representing Gryffindor this year._

_As Prefect, you are required to:_

_Abide all school rules and regulations_

_Wear__the uniform correctly at all times._

_Set an example to the school_

_Lead the 1__st__ Years to the common room on the night of arrival._

_Patrol the train and corridors after curfew in accordance to your schedule._

_Please meet at the Prefect's carriage on the Hogwarts Express promptly after departure for a debriefing session with the Head Boy and Girl. _

_You are also awarded the privilege of the private use of the Prefect's Bathroom, located four doors to the left of the portrait of Boris the Bewildered. _

_Password: APPLEBERRY_

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Marie Teferance_

_Head of Gryffindor._

I gasped and I turned the envelope upside down. Sure enough, a red and gold badge tumbled out and onto my bed.

Hugo gaped.

"Hang on... that's a-"

'-prefect badge!' I screamed in delight, attracting my Mum into the room. She came rushing in through the door in her bathrobe and slippers, her face full of concern.

I beamed at her. "I got Prefect!"

Mum's worried expression melted and was replaced by joy and pride.

"Oh, congratulations sweetie! I'm so proud of you. Justin got Prefect too! What do you want? You already have an owl... But, where's your father? Ron? RON?" She looked towards the door, but the only response she received were grunts and snoring from the room down the hall. She rolled her eyes and smiled at her daughter.

"Well, you'd better get changed anyway. Justin and April are already downstairs eating breakfast. We're going down to Diagon Alley and they've decided to come with us. You can choose what you want whilst we are there. And you," She pointed sternly to Hugo who looked at her in surprise. "What did I tell you about eating upstairs? Go put the bowl in the sink and brush your teeth."

And with that, she bustled outside, clearly the happiest Mum in the world. Hugo poked his tongue at me, to which I retaliated by proceeding to return the gesture, before he walked out of the room.

After having the quickest shower in the history of showers and throwing on a pair of jeans and a black jumper, I ran downstairs to the smell of fried eggs and bacon. My puppy Labrador, Maxi, barked, grabbing the attention of the two teenage kids at the table.

"So she finally decides to wake up," commented a boy with windswept light brown hair, check tee and black jeans, currently digging into egg on toast. "If Hugo didn't wake you up, which is saying something, I was going to send Maxi to lick you to death."

Justin Lucian was a full-blood wizard, living with his granddad next door after his parents were mauled by werewolves. Between being a brainiac, a Quidditch player and the fact that his Grandfather was a famous scholar, he was most likely one of the most popular guys in my grade.

On cue, Maxi ran up to me, jumping up and down on my legs. I picked up the adorable pup and sat down next to a girl with long black hair, wearing a brown leather jacket and skinny jeans, complete with a black beret.

April Chase, who lived on the other side of our house, was Muggle born; her parents, Robert and Allison Chase, being both doctors. Although they had a rough time adjusting to the fact that April had magical blood in her, they eventually accepted it and allowed her to study at Hogwarts. They still expect good grades from her, magic or not. You kinda get that with Asian parents.

April grinned over her cup of hot chocolate. "Your Mum told us that you got Prefect, which isn't a big surprise. What surprised me was that _this_ boy—" she poked at Justin cheekily. "—got Prefect. Who, in their right mind, would give him that much responsibility?"

Justin rolled his eyes and swallowed hard. "Who, in their right mind _wouldn't_ make me Prefect? It's obvious. They just couldn't ignore my pure awesomeness."

"Sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night..." April went back to her hot chocolate.

I laughed and ruffled Maxi's fur. The three of us have been best friends ever since we were six years of age. Attending the only magical school in our district, we became quite close. Of course, the bickering still occurs. It's pretty much a tradition.

After breakfast, as we were all huddled together around the fireplace in the living room, Dad came trudging into the room, clearly disgruntled. He tousled his already messed up hair and stifled a yawn as he tried to explain what we need to do.

"Well, yeah. You know the drill. Floo Powder, fireplace, say the location and- and-" he yawned again. Clearly, my dad wasn't a morning person.

"And yawn?" I asked innocently. My dad gave me a sarcastic smile.

"Yeah, that's real funny, Rose the Prefect. Go on, your cousins are already waiting for you." And with that, he settled into the nearest armchair and dozed away.

"I wonder what he was doing last night that made him so tired," wondered Justin, giving me a seedy wink as I stepped into the fireplace.

"Good to know where your mind is at, Justin. Good to know," Grabbing a pinch of Floopowder, I threw it at my feet. 'Diagon Alley!'

April and Justin's laughs died away as the green flames enveloped me, and I soon found myself standing the fireplace of Flourish and Blotts.

"Come now, quickly," said the grumpy bookstore owner, gesturing me towards him. "There's soot going everywhere."

I hastily stepped out of the fireplace and off to the side as he waved his wand briskly at the broom leaning on the wall, which leaped to life and began magically sweeping up the soot into a dust pan. Wish I could do that at home, I grumpily thought to myself. Apart from the fact that I was still under aged, Mum wanted me to do chores the Muggle way to 'experience life without magic', much to Dad's chagrin.

"Hogwarts?" he asked. I nodded. "I thought so. There's another girl from Hogwarts here too." He pointed lazily to the corner of the store, where a girl in a black coat and dark jeans stood, her nose in a book. I smiled and handed my list to the owner, who started to rummage through the shelves in search for my books while I walked towards the girl.

"Of course, out of all stores, _you'd_ be in here," I teased, gently lifting the book from her hands. Annabeth looked up and the flash of annoyance across her face disappeared as she squealed and leapt on me, giving me a bear hug.

"Gash! It's so good to see you! Where are Justin and April?" Right on cue, Justin came into view from the fireplace ("There's more of you?" exclaimed the storekeeper) and a few seconds later, April ("I _just_ had these floors cleaned!").

She squealed again and hugged the two of them at the same time. "Dudes! I wasn't expecting you guys until next week."

April pulled away from the hug and shrugged. "Eh. Surprise visit."

"Or maybe they were just hoping that _you_ wouldn't be here, Jackson," sneered a cold, familiar voice.

I closed my eyes and prayed it wasn't who I thought it was. I opened them, and sure enough, standing behind my three friends, was Scorpius Malfoy, dressed in his usual designer clothing.

We never really got along. Ever since 1st Year when we found out that he was a Malfoy and he discovered that I was the daughter of one of the Golden Trio – one of his parent's "arch nemeses" -, rivalry and hatred was all that was ever known between us. Our parents never encouraged it. Then again, they never discouraged it. Our teachers tried endlessly to break us up from continuous bickering, and in James' case, dueling during class, but to no prevail. I always looked at it as the Montague's and the Capulet's from Romeo and Juliet, one of the many play books Mum made me read by some guy called Shakespeare. Only, there was definitely no sign for either of us falling in love – especially not with his pale face, white blonde hair slicked back and tall figure factored in.

"Don't you have somewhere else to go, Malfoy? Or has Knockturn Alley finally rejected you?" Behind me, I could hear the shopkeeper stop looking for books, watching us cautiously.

"You better watch it half-blood," he said warningly. "I have people on my side that aren't exactly the best to get in a fight,"

Justin snorted. Malfoy's cold, grey eyes snapped towards him. 'Something funny there, Lucian?'

"Nah, not really. I'm just amused how you have to have back-up in order to fight us. Then again, lowly people like you aren't built for fighting."

"You're right. I don't need back-up. But, maybe your parents do. Well, too late now. It would be a waste to give my duelers to them when they're lying 6 feet below the ground-" Malfoy's taunts were broken off as Justin grabbed his neatly pressed collar and pinned him roughly against the bookshelf, causing several books to fall.

"I'm warning you _Scorpius_, one word about my parents and you'll be as dead as them," Justin hissed through gritted teeth, pulling out his wand.

Scorpious let out a harsh laugh "Oh really? You happen to have a pack of werewolves up your sleeve?"

Before Justin could say anything back, slow footsteps entered the store.

"Put your wand away, boy. The poor shopkeeper has enough drama for today," drawled a voice.

I looked around, and saw a tall man with a pale heart-shaped face and white blonde hair, dressed similarly to Scorpious. Justin hastily let go of Scorpious, who straightened his attire and joined his father. Just then, my mum stepped out of the fireplace. Dusting the soot off her jacket, she looked up, her face going blank.

"Hello, Draco,'" she greeted.

"Gra- Hermione," Mr. Malfoy said in return, nodding stiffly. "Let's go, Scorpius." And with that, they walked out, slamming the door behind them.

After paying for our books and being shoved out the door by a traumatized shopkeeper, we strode into the sunny streets of Diagon Alley.

**It's been a while since I last **_**tried**_** to complete a FanFiction. Didn't end well. So, any thoughts? Criticism? **

**Also, I'm writing up another Harry Potter FanFiction with my loser of a buddy (I'm kidding), Tiah – **_**All I Ask Of You**_**. Check it sometime. **


	2. The Dark Side is OverRated

_The Dark Side is Over-Rated._

"That little bastard," muttered James as he devoured his ice-cream.

After the little incident with the Malfoy's, we met up with James and Teddy at Florence's Ice Cream Parlour. The two boys, being the closet gossip queens they were, demanded a full explanation of our not so-pleasant encounter with the platinum blonde males. During Anna's informative spiel, Justin excused himself to take a breather, with a concerned April tagging along. Mum went to buy some more quills, so the rest of us were left with Uncle Harry.

I rolled my eyes and wiped away stray bits that smeared on his face as he continued with his threats. James always had a thing for protecting me every since first year. "Lucky I wasn't there. I would have pounded that scum into pulp."

"Sure – and get your sorry arse kicked by his father. Don't forget that _he_ was there too," I reasoned.

Sure, I hated Malfoy and his guts. There were times when I just wanted to learn Aunt Ginny's Bogey Bat Hex and use it on him day and night. Yet, I must have gained my mother's personality towards violence; I agreed with her that it wasn't the answer. The best we could do was ignore the idiots who made us angry. However, not everyone agreed with my views, especially Justin and more so, James.

"Then he can join his _sorry_ son and get the life fucked out of him too!" growled Teddy. He ran his hand through his aqua hair. Uncle Harry warningly cleared his throat behind _The Daily Prophet _he was reading_. _"Pardon my French," the boy added innocently. Annabeth giggled. Teddy flashed her a charming smile —making her face turn bright as a tomato— and went back to his ice-cream.

I raised my eyebrow at her but didn't say anything. I knew that Anna had a thing for older guys, but seeing her flirt with my cousin was just plain gross. Teddy knows, of course, and does his best not to hurt her. He's been doing that a lot lately; ever since he broke it off with Victoire, all the girls seemed to pile up on the waiting list.

"So anyway, I was thinking that on the first Hogsmeade weekend I could come and visit you guys. My friend is going to be working up there in Hogwarts, so I'm planning on grabbing a beer with him," Teddy mumbled; his mouth full of melted ice-cream.

This bit of information grabbed my attention. "Really? What's his name?"

"Find out yourself, dork." I slapped him around the head, causing him to face-plant in chocolate and vanilla flavoured ice-cream. I snorted with laughter. "_Rose! _Man, just you _wait—"_

"C'mon, Anna, we better see where Justin and April headed off to. Teddy, tell Mum that I'll meet her at the Leaky Cauldron in an hour." Still giggling, I dragged Annabeth away before Teddy could get his hands on me.

We found Justin and April coming out of _Eeylops Owl Emporium_, with a beautiful, brown Eagle Owl. I looked at him in confusion. Justin never expressed a desire to own an owl before.

He shrugged. "Thought I could use an owl. At least November has company now."

"Fair enough. Name?"

"Timber."

"Timber?"

"He has timber-coloured feathers."

"Right."

I looked pointedly at April, who frowned. Justin was always like this every time his parents were mentioned like that. After going into a constant state of anger and frustration, he'd calm down and do something out of the ordinary — last time, he cannon-balled into the Black Lake. You'd think that girls wouldn't go after him because of this, but apparently, crazy and bipolar guys were the latest thing.

"Listen, I sent a message to my Mum that we would meet her at the Leaky Cauldron in about an hour. Let's just… forget about everything, and enjoy while it lasts, yeah?"

After dropping off 'Timber' with Uncle Harry and dodging Teddy, we decided to pick up some more Broomstick polish for Justin and April, who played as Chasers. According to James, the Asian could easily give Gwenog Jones a run for her money with the way she played. April was the eye catcher for all the guys on the Quidditch team, but always turned everyone down. "I can't let some _boy_ distract me from my studies!" she reasoned when Annabeth and I had scolded her for turning down Luke Finnigan, fellow Chaser in 6th Year and current heartthrob of all the girls in Hogwarts.

"Well, I think I need a new helmet," said April as she headed towards the back of the shop with a subtle wink at us girls. Anna and I nodded, playing along. We tugged Justin along with us cheerily, not releasing him until he almost smacked into April's hand as she happily gushed over the contents of an eye-level shelf.

"I suppose could use a new helmet too," muttered Justin as his fingers trailed against the different colored Keeper helmets.

April gave us a cheesy grin, and Anna and I couldn't resist snickering at Justin's obliviousness to the last-ditch plan concocted by the smart Asian standing next to him.

After grabbing broomstick polish and helmets, in addition to catching up with friends that we ran into, we met Mum and the others back in the Leaky Cauldron. We found them all seated at a table in the corner, drinking Butterbeer with three unfamiliar faces.

The first one was bald, the goatee on his chin being the only hair he seemed to possess. Next to him, a plump man with thinning grey hair was scrawling down notes on a sheet of parchment, which already had a foot long full of writing. The third, who was in a deep conversation with Harry, looked as if he should have been dead long ago. His skin clung to him loosely, and his long white hair was tied back in a low pony tail. Each of them looked majestic and proud, donning designer robes and gold.

"Oh, there are you four are! Here," Mum slid three pouches full of gold to each of us. "I took the liberty of getting money out for you whilst over there. Anna, I assumed that you already have yours?" Anna nodded.

With a returning bob of her head, Mum turned and tapped the bald man on the shoulder. "This is my daughter, Rose Weasley, the one I was telling you about. And these are her three friends, Justin, April and Annabeth," Mum introduced us with a gesture of her hand. The two other men snapped up at the mention of my name. I gasped when I saw their eyes – their piercing yellow eyes.

"Hi," I managed to squeak. They continued to gaze at me. I couldn't move. I stood there, rooted to the spot. An electric pulse shot throughout my body, making my hairs stand on end. Mum had struck a conversation with the plump man and Harry. The other two kept on staring at me, watching.

"Rose? Rose?" I turned around at the sound of my friend's calling my name, and spotted them already waiting by the door. With a brief frown of concern, they beckoned for me to join them as they disappeared behind the door.

_Rose! Get yourself together, for Merlin's sake!_

I reached for my pouch of gold when suddenly a hand clutched my wrist tightly, twisted it around and slid my sleeve up silkily. The action revealed my birth mark, which was a tanned spot in the shape of a flame. I was always intrigued by the shape of it.

"Ouch. Did you burn yourself?" they whispered, their cool, smooth voice sending chills down my spine. I snatched my hand back, massaging where they gripped me. Shit, they had a strong grip.

"No… it's a birthmark." I shakily replied. I noticed the plump man's eyes flickering towards me, and I grew even more uneasy.

"Rose! Let's go!" My friend's impatient voices snapped me out of my trance and I made a move to get out as quickly as possible.

"Excuse me." I grabbed my pouch and almost ran into the poor waiter as I dashed outside to join my cohort.

"What kept you? We've been waiting for at least ten—"April stopped and looked at me. "Are you alright? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

I didn't know what they were, but I knew that those old men were a lot worse than ghosts.

"_You must be more careful. You must not pick trouble with them," hissed one cloaked figure to another, as the two walked briskly along the darkened hallway._

"_Why? Just because they saved your skin?" snapped the smaller – a boy. An arm snapped across the boy, prompting him to stop. _

"_Don't mess with me. It was your mother's final wish, wasn't it? Mess with spirit promises and you'll be joining them soon."_

"_Up there with her is better than anything down here," spat the blocked boy, who shoved the arm aside and walked through a door on the right, slamming it in the still man's face._

_The angered boy cursed as he switched the lights on to reveal a spacious room, with a large king-sized bed in the middle. Sighing, he made his way to the floor length window and parted the curtains to allow the moonlight to shine through. _

_Collapsing on his knees with his eyes fixed on the full moon, he was reduced to loud sobs. "Mother, I wish you were here," he sniffed. "You'd know exactly what to say to me," _

_Wiping away the wet trails on his face, he sat down cross-legged in front of the window, and smiled._

"_I'm starting 5__th__ Year next week, Mum. I'm gonna do my O. this year too. I really want to be an Auror. Catch Dark Wizards. The wizards who killed you," he added angrily. Grabbing a fist full of hair, he rocked back and forth. _

"_I'm sorry. I almost broke your promise today. I'll do better next time," he muttered. He placed a kiss on his finger and placed it on the glass where the moon reflected against it. "Goodnight."_

"Rose?"

My eyes flew open and made contact with bright blue ones. I groggily sat up from my uncomfortable sleeping position in my favourite armchair by the fireplace. Mum had invited a crowd for dinner tonight to celebrate Justin and I becoming Prefects — our neighbours, cousins, grandparents, and Annabeth's parents.

While everyone was enjoying Mum and Grandma's delicious cooking, I excused myself from the table early. Ever since I met those—whatever they were, my head became victim to the most annoying and painful migraine. Down the hall, I could hear the clatter of plates and laughter from invited guests. I sighed and slumped back into the headrest.

"Are you okay? You look a little feverish," April asked, concern displayed right across her face.

"I'm fine," I mumbled, wiping cold sweat off my forehead. _What a random dream_, I thought to myself. Although not satisfied, April changed the topic. That was what I loved about her. She never harassed a person to spill the beans.

"November wanted to hunt, but I didn't want to let her out without your approval."

November hooted dully from the handle of the French doors where she was perched, scratching at the glass with her talon. Sighing, I walked over and beckoned with my hand in a gesture that she was to balance on it instead.

"You know Mum doesn't like it when you scratch the glass like that. There are only so many times she can do the _Reparo _Charm. Come back soon because I need to send a letter, okay?" I murmured as I gently stroked her wing. Giving me a quick nip, she soared out into the clear open night sky. I let my fingers trail the door handle as I allowed the warm breeze to calm me down. I stepped outside onto the wrap-around porch and leant heavily on the wooden railing.

April handed me a warm glass of Butterbeer and joined me silently, enjoying the scenic view of the countryside. It was one of the many advantages of living here. There weren't many houses, and each was normally separated by a hill or two, apart from Justin, April's and mine where all three houses lived along the same one. It was good to know that magical activity could go around without suspicious neighbours prying, seeing as our 'neighbours' were pretty much doing the same thing.

After a while, I asked April what had been bothering me ever since that afternoon.

"Do you know who those men were?" I muttered before taking a sip of Butterbeer. A small sigh left my mouth as my insides melted against the warm beverage. Beside me, April shrugged.

"No idea. They look like scholars to me, like the ones that normally work with Justin's Grandpa. But, I overheard your Mum speaking to Ginny about them. They had agreed to meet with Harry, telling him all this stuff about his parents – apparently they were acquainted with each other. She was also saying how they were very curious to learn that he was your uncle and that it unusually captured their attention. Your mum said she didn't want them grabbing too many details about you, you know, standard stranger danger stuff. The most they've received was what you looked like and that you attended Hogwarts. Why?"

"Nothing… I just— I don't know. They sort of freaked me out. You know my birthmark? They knew exactly where it was, and it was hidden beneath my jumper." I rubbed the light bruises around my wrist.

"Well, maybe you accidentally displayed it to them when you stretched your arm out a bit…" she suggested comfortingly until her eyes shifted quickly. April's reassuring advice died away as she nervously pressed herself against my side. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" I followed her line of sight to the dark, rustling bushes that lined our backyard. Within the dark vegetation, red eyes popped out, and a growling sound filled the air. April clutched my arm and before we could both scream for help, large hands grabbed both of us by the shoulders and swiveled us around.

"_Boo!"_ yelled a cloaked figure. April and I screamed before the said person standing before us laughed and lifted down his hood to reveal… _Teddy._

"No-one, and I repeat _no-one_ gets away from me," He said in between laughs, his hair changing rapidly from blue to pink, to red. I looked behind me and noticed James in the bushes equally laughing.

It took me a while to calm my racing heart, before building up my courage and glared at the still cackling boy. Grabbing my half-drunk Butterbeer, I poured it all over his ever-changing hair.

"Who's laughing now?" I sneered, and I pulled April away as we ran for our lives with an infuriated Teddy following.

"Okay, okay. I've packed both of you some crisps and bottles of pumpkin juice for the train, but you have money if you that's not enough."

"Yes Mum—"

"Don't forget to write back every month."

"We know Mum—"

"And, Hugo? Behave yourself!"

"Mum, yes, I _know—"_

"Rose? Good luck as Prefect. "

"Thanks _Mum—"_

It was always the same protocol every time Hugo and I left for Hogwarts on the 1st of September. It shouldn't be long before the waterworks came to play. Sure enough, Mum's eyes glistened and threatened to release tears. Luckily, Dad came to the rescue.

"Hermione, calm down; they'll be here for the Christmas holidays. That's in 3 months," he added. Mum whimpered and threw herself on both of us.

"_Mum_!"

After finally removing ourselves from her grip, we managed to say goodbye for the final time and boarded the Hogwarts Express. As the train chugged away, we waved continuously out the window before they disappeared.

"Merlin, she gets worse every time," muttered Hugo as he rubbed his neck. He lazily waved me goodbye as he joined his fellow 4th year friends.

I gave up trying to look for Justin and made my way towards the Prefect Carriage for the scheduled debrief with the Head Boy and Girl.

"… Shit, I've got to go to that stupid meeting for the Prefects. Georgia must have left without me. I'll be right back." I could recognize that voice anywhere, and tried to walk quickly past the compartment full of Slytherins without being noticed. However, it was all in vain.

"Weasley?" I kept on walking, ignoring him. I figured if I pretended that he didn't existed, I might survive without punching him.

"Weasley, wait!" His footsteps echoed off the walls as he ran down the hall, dodging the other students that were still scrambling to get a vacant compartment. "Move out of the _way_," I heard him growl as he continued to push his way towards me.

I kept up my quick pace until I felt a calloused hand grip my wrist. "I said, _wait." _

I snatched my wrist back and glared at him, placing my hands firmly on my waist. "_Yes?"_I gritted, trying to control my anger.

"Nothing. I just thought, seeing as Lucian wasn't here with you, we could go together to the meeting," he shrugged, pointing to my red and gold badge that was pinned to my jacket. I noticed a similar green and silver one sitting on his jumper. Out of all people, they named him Prefect? His eyes smoldered into mine as I searched his face for any expression. He couldn't seriously be trying to be _friends_ with me, could he? My eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"They named _you_ Prefect? You know what, that's not even the point. You insulted my best friend last week. What makes you think I would want your company?" I snapped and I swiftly turned my back towards him and marched down the hallway. I heard him curse and ran up to me again, grabbing my shoulder and spinning me around.

"You're making this really difficult for me," he growled. His hand dug into my shoulder as I squirmed to be released from his firm grip.

"Will you let _go_ of me?" I hissed. By this time, we were the only people standing around on the moving train.

"Not until you allow me to accompany you to the meeting." His face was an inch away from mine; his cold grey eyes meeting with mine.

"Keep this up, and there'll be no meeting for you to accompany me to."

"Why don't you just—"

"Let go of her," snarled an angry voice. My gaze shot to the origin of the voice, and my eyes found James with his wand pointing to the middle of Scorpius' back. I moaned. The last person I needed right now was James and his over-protective personality.

The targeted boy searched my face for any glee in the fact that James was there. He smirked when he noticed that I was pissed, before turning around and pulling out his own wand.

"Something wrong, Potter?" Scorpius asked with a tone of fake innocence as he stood there in front of me. I saw James' free hand clamp in a tight fist as he held his ground, playing along with Scorpius' game.

"Nah, nothing much really, except for the fact that you were just cornering my cousin and forcing her to become friends with you. Apart from that, life couldn't be any better," James responded casually.

"Wow. I had no idea you were her mother. Don't you ever get tired of smothering her? I'm sure she can take care of herself," drawled the blonde. I pinched the bridge of my nose. Normally, it was after one of the parties got cocky that things got out of hand. Just as James mouth moved to utter a curse, the Trolley Lady came by. Both of the boys hastily put their wands away and Malfoy pushed past me.

"Now, if you agreed to come with me, this little argument wouldn't have happened," he murmured, and continued towards the Prefect carriage. I sighed and looked at James, waiting until the Trolley Lady was out of earshot.

"Why must you always pick a fight every time the guy _looks_ at me?" I asked exasperatedly, walking towards him.

My cousin crossed his arms and glared at me. "He was hurting you."

"Because I was being a stuck up bitch who didn't want to go with him to the Prefect meeting," I snapped. He raised his eyebrows at my sudden defense against Scorpius.

"I wouldn't trust him if I were you," James said coolly. "He's nothing but trouble."

"I can say the same thing about you! I'm not a little kid anymore." I softened my expression and hugged him. "I can take care of myself, you know. If Scorpius tries to hurt me, you out of all people know very well that they'll be sending him to the Hospital Wing in a match box." James chuckled against my hair as he hugged me back.

After assuring James that Scorpius wouldn't attack me no more, I crept into the Prefect compartment with all the stealth I could. The Head Boy, Lorenzo Jeffersson, clicked his tongue in disapproval as he watched me settle myself next to Justin. Nonetheless, he continued on with his speech while Justin gave me an inquisitive look.

"What kept you?" he whispered. Subtly, I chanced a glance at Scorpius who sat with his fellow Slytherin, Georgia Sanchez. With her upturned nose, she gave off the permanent impression that she felt there was always a putrid smell wafting about.

"Traffic jam," I mumbled, as I half listened to the speech detailing how and why one had to take their job seriously as a Prefect. I scoffed inwardly; the way this kid carried himself around reminded me of Uncle Percy.

After being assigned to wander around the carriages, we were dismissed. I grabbed Justin by his sleeve and hauled him out before Scorpius could get any ideas of talking to me again. Despite the fact that I still found his actions odd, I didn't want James finding out of any more encounters between us.

It wasn't long before we were almost at Hogwarts. As our first Prefect duties came to a close, the two of us headed back to our compartment where Annabeth and April were waiting. After shoving Justin outside so that we girls could change in private, I explained to them Scorpius' unusual behaviour.

"It's a trap," Annabeth said simply as she pulled her robe over her head. "He wants you to think he can trust him, then _bam!_ He betrays you,"

April noticed my indifferent expression and cocked an eyebrow. "You weren't _considering_ being friends with him, were you?"

"No, of course not!" I said, my defensive mode kicking into action. "I just… I was curious about his sudden change of personality." My two best friends weren't fooled in the slightest.

"Don't trust him." they both stated, ending the conversation as the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade Station. Sighing in defeat, I made my way towards the window, where, illuminated against the blacken sky, was my second home: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


End file.
